


i won't leave you

by ann_the_martian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, suffer you fools i do this for a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_the_martian/pseuds/ann_the_martian
Summary: Tommy wakes up from a night terror and has a panic attack, and Toby must find a way to calm him down.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	i won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted publicly, so any and all comments are greatly appreciated! I plan on posting more but my schedule is shit so I'll do what I can. Also, I wrote this in the car on the way home from a driver's ed lesson. I was just bored and wanted to write. Enjoy!

Tommy woke up abruptly, a cold sweat covering his body.

He sat up, his grey bedsheets peeling off of his back. He’d just had a nightmare, but what is was about had escaped him.

All he remembered was Toby screaming. He was screaming and he sounded scared. Screaming for Tommy to help him.

But Tommy couldn’t move.

He couldn’t move and couldn’t see.

And then he heard a slash.

Silence.

Footsteps.

Blood.

Darkness.

Tears began to form in Tommy’s eyes as he relived the dream. His eyes were wide and his hands began to claw at his sheets.

His thoughts started to spiral.

/Useless/

/Failure/

/You couldn’t save him/

/He must hate you/

/It should have been you/

“It should have been me,” he says. And then the tears spill out. He was hyperventilating, breaths quick and sloppy. Everything was spiraling. Everything was getting dark.

He needed help. He needed help. He needed help.

Help.

“Tommy? A-are you alright?” Called a voice from the other side of the room.

Tommy snapped his head up to see the figure standing by the doorframe. It was Tubbo. He’d come over for a sleepover that night. Wearing light blue sweatpants and an Ed Sheeran t-shirt, sleep still in his eyes, he stood there, a look of concern on his face.

“T-toby..?”

Toby dashed over to his friend and sat on the bed beside him. “Tommy, what the hell happened?” Tommy sniffed, putting his head in his hands. “I-I don’t... wanna t-talk about *hic* it..” Toby rubbed his friends back in an attempt to comfort him.

“That’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, Tommy.” Tommy heard this and let out a whimper. He leaned on Toby’s shoulder and hugged him. “I’m glad.” Toby hugged back, and ran his fingers through the younger boy’s dirty blonde hair.

“Just breathe, Tommy, it’ll be alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy held him tighter, afraid he would slip away if he let go. After a few minutes of tears and sniffles, Tommy’s breathing finally calmed down. He leaned his head against Toby’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

/bum-bum.. bum-bum.. bum-bum/

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Toby whispers to Tommy. Tommy takes in the smell of his friend’s shirt. It’s so comforting. “Is that okay?” He asks nervously.

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

Toby pulled a blanket over the two of them and lay down beside his best friend. They lay facing one another, curled up with their legs intertwined. They’d done things like this before and it was never anything other than platonic. The two had been inseparable from the time they were young, and cuddling was never awkward. Tommy wrapped his arms around Toby’s waist and laid his head on his chest.

Toby sighed and smiled, holding his mate close. He closed his eyes and listened to Tommy’s breathing until he fell asleep.


End file.
